


Another Mask

by faerieavalon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieavalon/pseuds/faerieavalon
Summary: Two years since the debacle that nearly tore her world apart, Eryn Surana and Zevran Arainai have settled into a sense of normalcy she could appreciate. Traveling the world and stirring up trouble of their own kind, they always find a way back to their little home in Denerim. Halloween has always been a time of silliness and light fun. Alistair has begged them back into the light of high society for the night and she's not going to let him live it down.





	Another Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieRosenrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRosenrot/gifts).

> Fic-or-treat gift for 2019

“Tell me again why I agreed to this?”

Zevran laughed softly at her complaint and finished zipping up the back of her dress. He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder before turning her around. Eryn held her pout for a moment longer just to see what he would do.

“Because Alistair is your best friend and he paid for everything in advance.” His smile sparkled beneath the silver gilded edges of his mask. “While he is also my friend, it was smart of him to get the promise from you instead.”

His teasing tone softened as he stepped closer to take her hands in his. “To have you by his side in support of his rise in power would be a great show of strength, my dear. But if it does not please you, just say the word. We could be halfway to Highever before he notices we’re gone.”

For a minute, she truly considered it. Alistair had delivered the invitation personally over dinner a few weeks back. He showed up at her door with the cheesiest pizza in town and the biggest, saddest puppy-eyes she’d seen on him in a long time. They ate, drank, and gossiped for hours before he finally got around to explaining why he came for the surprise visit. His uncle was hosting a party full of stuffed shirts and corporate big names to honor Alistair’s new position as CEO of Theirin Investments. As the guest of honor he was required to attend. Eamon made the point to also mention how Alistair was still very single and some of the invitees would have daughters around his age. He would be alone in that nest of vipers. There was no way she could refuse.

The thought of escape left as quickly as it came. If she couldn’t get Alistair out of this, then she wouldn’t run from it either. Rather than hand out candy to the neighborhood kids, she was dressing up for a gala masquerade. Her friend needed her. Zevran saw the look on her face shift and nodded. He knew, too. One of the things she loved most about him was his ability to understand her without saying a single word.

“That’s what I thought.” Zev smiled at her again and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Alistair is lucky to still have a true friend like you. Now. We should get ourselves to this party before we’re more than fashionably late.”

“Wait. I want to get a picture before we leave.”

Eryn dug into her handbag for her phone. It was at the bottom, as everything always ended up. She set it on her dresser, shoving aside the necklaces that didn’t suit and the makeup tools she didn’t have the patience to put away. Tucking herself against Zevran’s side, they both smiled and she lifted a hand to activate the timer.

The camera clicked without a flash, capturing the moment perfectly. A mirror-like image of them, her in the asymmetrical little black dress with its fitted bodice, flowing skirt, and blue and silver griffon-winged mask and him in the slim designed black suit, silk shirt slightly open at the collar because he hated ties, and a thin domino mask with silver edging framing his eyes, froze for a moment before the screen went black. Satisfied, she slipped it back into her bag.

“They better have whiskey,” she laughed. “If not I might need you to sneak in a bottle of something special.”

“Already considered it, my dear.” Zev reached into his coat to pull out a silver flask. “Never let it be said that I am unprepared for a good time.”

To make things easier Alistair had sent them a car. The driver was waiting for them with the blankest expression she had ever seen on a human being. He held the door while they got settled and drove at a steady pace across the city. Eryn watched the scenery around them change from the crowded streets near their apartment to the bright, crisp avenues of the rich and famous. She knew behind each perfectly maintained row of greenery and well lit arched doorway was a family that didn’t have the kind of love and comfort she had in her tiny, third floor, studio apartment.

Their final stop was as opulently decorated as she expected. Tasteful garlands and flower arrangements in the family gold and white lined the drive. They even had those lights that spin slowly and throw beams up into the sky. Eryn couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of it all. Heels clicking on the clean stone walkway, she held her head high as they entered. She felt more than saw Zev strutting a little for the blatant stares they earned. It was likely most of the other attendees hadn’t seen an elf look anything like a servant before, never mind have two so boldly present themselves at the most important event of the season.

“They really should learn not to stare,” she murmured to Zevran as they approached the final set of doors.

“Nonsense! Let them look all they want,” he declared boldly. “We are the most beautiful people they will ever see in their boring lives! Let them remember this night and tremble at the memory of having crossed paths with a true goddess and her paramour in the flesh!”

Her laugh echoed into the grand ballroom as they crossed the threshold. Heads turned to stare and whisper but she ignored them all. The only person she wanted to see was standing by a long row of tables. Amidst all the big dresses, sharp suits, and ornate masks, her best friend looked lost and uncomfortable. His outfit had clearly been designed for him, with all the gold trimmings and fur. Eamon had dressed him up in the likeness of a king from long ago all the way down to an ermine cloak and lion’s head mask. Alistair waved as soon as he saw them and abandoned the man trying to talk to him with little more than a mumbled excuse. He nearly ran across the floor to greet them.

“You came!” The relief in his muffled voice made Eryn want to do terrible things to Eamon but she smiled anyway. “I’m so glad you’re here! I one more person thinks I want to hear how much I’ll do my father and brother proud, I might jump out a window.”

“You’re more likely to forget your tie or leave crumbs in the monthly reports,” she teased. “Lucky for you, some of us know the real Alistair Theirin. If that’s even you under there.”

He lifted his mask to laugh and take a deep breath. “It’s a bit much, isn’t it? Maybe if I spend most of the night with you then maybe they’ll leave me alone.”

Eryn took a quick glance around the room. Anyone who caught her eye quickly looked away, either to their drink or the floor or even the ceiling. Even though she had stepped away from the limelight, her reputation was still formidable in these higher circles of society. The Hero of Ferelden had power over them. She could use that to their advantage. Taking Alistair by one arm and Zevran by the other, she bared her teeth more than smiled.

“They certainly will.”

The rest of the night went as well as she could hope. Her heels were high enough to be fashionable but not so high she couldn’t dance in them. And dance she did. With Zevran she moved like they were one. He knew exactly how to turn her into his body or nudge her hip with his fingers to remind her of a change of pace. Never once did he take his eyes away from her face. Pressed close to him, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, she could almost forget they had an audience. Ali was a bit stiff in his movements but it wasn’t for lack of trying. He laughed at his own missteps and they had a good time. Between dances the trio horrified Eamon by placing indiscreetly vocal bets on who was sleeping with whom and which company was stealing from another.

Just when she thought they would escape with their dignity intact, the sound of silverware gently tapping on glass began to echo around the room. She groaned and shrugged apologetically at Alistair. Eamon stood in the center of the room, beckoning for his attendance.There was no avoiding this one. Zevran slipped him the flask quietly, letting him take a sip. Alistair’s eyes widened the second the liquid hit his tongue and he could barely contain the coughs after he handed it back.

“Maker, that’s terrible! What is it?!”

Zevran shrugged happily. “Liquid courage my friend! Go! Your audience awaits.”

Eryn slid into Zevran’s welcoming arms as she watched her friend take his place in high society. He left his mask perched on the top of his head in a small act of rebellion. Eamon sneered but he couldn’t do anything harsher with such an audience. She imagined pizza and movie nights would be harder to come by in the future but knew Alistair was strong enough to see this through.

Alistair cleared his throat and a hush fell over the room. Eamon handed him a thin glass of champagne. It looked almost like a toy in his large hand. She could see a tinge of pink crawl up the back of his neck but he didn’t let it show. Being the center of attention always made him uncomfortable. He twisted the glass a little between his fingers, cleared his throat again, and finally spoke.

“I never knew my father but from what I’ve heard of him, what defined him was his commitment to protecting the people in his care. My brother did the best he could in his time and now that duty has been passed on to me. I hope to live up to their example in the months and years to come.”

He paused and glanced over at Eryn. His shoulders squared and confident, there was hesitation in his eyes. She nodded encouragingly but held her silence. This was his moment to shine. He could do this.

“Right. So. While I expect everyone to continue with a good work ethic and investment plans, I plan to include a new project in the next quarter. With the acquisition of unused property in Amaranthine, I will be opening a school funded entirely on charitable donations from organizations and individuals of means. You, as our closest business associates, are being given this opportunity to invest in the ground floor. Our students will be nominated by their peers, families, and current teachers. They will come from alienages, orphanages, and Circles. This will be a way to make their lives truly better from the start. I’m calling it the Warden Initiative. Named after the woman who saved us and inspired me to a great many things.”

Almost as one motion, the throng of patrons turned to look at Eryn. Thinking violent ways to get him back for being made a target, she pasted on a fake grin and waved limply. Every one of the overdressed executives in the room owed her something and not a single one had ever tried to pay her the slightest bit of gratitude. She preferred it that way. Faced with their full attention, nothing she said would be even remotely appropriate. She held her tongue.

“I expect to see your contribution amounts and ideas on my desk by Monday morning. We can discuss the particulars at that time.” Alistair called out and drew the attention back to himself. “Thank you all for attending to honor my family and the changing times. Now let’s get back to celebrating!”

Alistair couldn’t get away from the center of attention fast enough. The inward press of aristocrats fought him for every inch but he eventually made it back to Eryn’s side. Eamon, thankfully, let him slip away. He enjoyed bartering with them more anyway. The band kicked up, more bottles came out to the bar, and people lost interest in nagging after Alisatir soon enough.

“Now that’s over, can we get out of here? Please?”

“Why of course, Mr. Theirin,” Eryn smiled wide and bright to cover her sarcastic tone. “I know a great place on the other side of town. Very discreet. Not quite as fancy as all this but the ambiance is worth the risk.”

“Sounds perfect!”

“Mi amore,” Zevran purred against the tender skin below her ear, making her shiver. “Will I get to peel you out of this stunning dress or shall you taunt me with salacious thoughts all night?”

Eryn blushed despite herself and swatted at him affectionately. “Later, my love. Promise.”

Alistair gave Zevran a sour look. “You could wait until I wasn’t listening, you know.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Eryn laughed and grabbed them each by an arm. “Come on. Let’s show you some real celebrating!”

* * *

“You call this discreet?!”

Alistair cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice. Even so, Eryn had to lean in to hear him better. She only grinned in answer, continuing to shake her hips and move to the music. No matter how uncomfortable he might pretend to be, Alistair was having a good time.

“I want you to run the school!” He called out to her surprise. “They won’t cheat me if you’re there!”

Her eyes widened at the idea. Staying in one place? Running a school of all places? The idea of responsibility like that made her itch.

“Are you insane?!”

“Probably! Tell me you’ll think about it. Please?”

Eryn nodded, still at a loss for words. Luckily Zevran appeared quickly with drinks and she could set aside thinking for later. The liquid burned its way down her throat as she tossed it back. Worries were for morning.

It was her favorite bar. They were decorated for Halloween in the tackiest way possible with fake spiderwebs, paper skeletons, and plastic orange pumpkins on every table. The dance floor was lit in purples and greens with a fog machine working overtime to try and keep up with the dancers. Music blasted from giant speakers in the corners, shaking the very floor under her now bare feet. The heels, masks, and the mens’ jackets were long gone. Dancers pressed in on nearly all sides, sweat plastered strands of hair to her face and neck, the drinks were strong, and she felt happy and free.

Zevran tightened his grip on her waist, pressing her close. Heat of a different kind crawled over her skin and settled in her abdomen. He shifted his hips and she moved with him, making every nerve light up with anticipation. Grabbing him by the collar, she pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He was more than happy to return it measure for measure. She gasped for breath when he finally released her. The desirous look in his eyes was enough to make her tremble.

Over Zev’s shoulder Eryn caught Ali at the bar. He was trying to chat up the bartender over the noise. She couldn’t hear him but she knew his pose and crooked grin. Eryn nudged Zevran to watch as well. Bella was working the bar that night and she was known for her sharp manner with drunken flirts. The bells on her jester hat shook as she moved up and down the bar but now they were still. She set a fist on her hip and laughed as something Alistair said.

“Did he just get her phone number?”

* * *

Hours later, feet aching from dancing and cheeks sore from laughter, Eryn shoved open her apartment door and tossed her shoes into the corner. Ali stumbled right behind her, staggering from drink and exhaustion. He still mumbled the last few lines of his favorite song. Zevran had to catch him before he crashed into the wall. Eryn laughed while watching them find their crooked way to the couch where Alistair collapsed happily. It had been a great night after all. Warm hands swept across her stomach and pulled her back against a strong chest. Zevran hummed softly as he trailed a path of kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

“So have you thought about it? Do you think we could really settle in one place for that long?”

Eryn laughed and turned in his arms to capture his lips in a lengthy kiss.

“I can think of worse ways to spend our time. As long as I have you, I have all I need.”

“I am yours, now and always. Where you go, I go.” He growled a deeper, hungry sound and tightened his grip on her. “Though I remember I was promised later and later it is. We can decide in the morning. For now, I would much rather take you to bed. Our friend likely won’t wake if he hears you cry out my name.”

Eryn looked over his shoulder to see Alistair sound asleep and faintly snoring away. Clutched in his fist was a tattered napkin with Bella’s phone number and a bright red lipstick print. He earned the rest and the victory for as long as he could keep it. She gave her attention and answer to the one who held her in his heart as tightly as in his arms with another kiss.

“No, I don’t imagine we will.”


End file.
